


A Night's Work

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a single case in the precinct.





	A Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



For once in their lives, the precinct was quiet, and there had been a rush of mundane cases, the kind that the perp wrapped up for the police in pretty little bows. Stonetree sat back with his coffee, assured that he would make it through reports for once, and not having any politicians climbing up his back by night's end.

He was working on his fifth requisition from the backlog of them needing his sign-off when the alert came in.

So much for a quiet night, as he got all the details. Of course this one had a diplomat involved. He just had to hope that the perp wasn't also covered by diplomatic immunity.

"Schanke, Knight; my office!" he bellowed after walking to the door to open it. The pair immediately looked up from their desks. Knight actually looked like he was working through cold cases, but Schanke had the red-handed look of getting caught playing Freecell on his computer.

"On our way, oh _capitán_!" Schanke chattered, hastily shutting down his system and logging it off. Knight, at least, just closed his file jackets and slipped them into his desk drawer, locking them up safely.

* * *

Sometimes riding shotgun with Knight wasn't so bad. At least he had managed to avoid that creepy monologue guy tonight, though the classical music wasn't actually much better. Right now the night air felt good, the smell of the city wasn't too thick, and there were a lot of people to just see and appreciate.

Maybe he'd even mention to Myra that one of her boutiques she liked to shop in had a sale sign up. He was feeling that good, after all, despite the case they had just been assigned.

"You think we'll tie this one up quick?" he asked his partner.

"A mugging followed by an attempted killing? With a diplomat's personal secretary as the victim?" Knight looked over at him with the full skepticism he could bring to bear.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Schanke said confidently, winning a smile, slow and sincere, out of his partner. Knight could be odd, but honestly? Schanke wouldn't have gotten along with any other detective in the department nearly as well.

They were the odd couple, but they made it work.

"She was carrying something, or someone thinks she was, that was important enough to kill for, I bet," Schanke said.

"Logical, but we'll see."

* * *

Nat glanced over at Grace to see her looking over the outstanding cases, and came to stand behind her shoulder, wondering what had caught her eye.

"So we had a lady miss getting bagged earlier in the evening," Grace said, "and that's good, but I was in there when they escorted her in and thought she looked familiar."

"And?" Nat prompted.

"Dead ringer, or not so dead, thankfully, for our drowning case last week. The one you said looked like the electrocution girl from last month."

"Both of those wound up ruled as death by misadventure, because we found no sign of substance abuse or physical coercion on them," Nat said, remembering the details on both cases. "Get me the files on both; we're going to look them over again and see if we missed anything."

"You're thinking serial killer?" Grace asked, showing she was already there.

"At least someone with a pathological hang-up on a certain physical type. Just, how does he manage to harm them without leaving some trace of himself?"

"Or her," Grace corrected automatically.

"This is going to be a man, and I'll treat you to coffee if I am wrong," Natalie told her.

* * *

Nick came over to where Schanke was investigating the alley that led to the parking garage, where the mugging had started the chain of events. "That was a message from Nat. It may not pan out, but the woman may not be in danger due to her associations but for her looks."

"Struck me as a bit plain, but each to their own," Schanke said.

"Hmm, everyone has a type. No, Nat said she had a similarity to a pair of death by misadventures in the last several weeks," Nick said. "Neither of those had been ruled suspicious, but Nat's re-examining the case notes, just in case."

"I don't suppose she already had a search run on the woman's physical type through the MTO, did she?"

"She's begun it, but you know how they are about not working late," Nick said. "The precinct will start looking through those, as they pop up, and see if we can find a disgruntled former partner."

"While we keep looking at backgrounds and talking to the embassy in case this is a coincidence," Schanke summed up.

"Nailed it in one, Schanke."

"Come on then. Let's go try not to start an international incident again."

"It was just once," Nick protested, before they moved on from this scene to the one where the woman had nearly been murdered by the sabotaged garage gate crashing into her car.

* * *

**Local Detectives Avert Diplomatic Incident!**

_Mentally anguished father found at fault for recent deaths in city._

Stonetree looked at the _Toronto Star_ 's blazing headline, then the _Toronto Sun_ 's smaller one, and shook his head. Apparently, it was a slow news week all around.

He looked up to see Schanke still there, though Doctor Lambert and Knight had left.

"What is it, Don?" he asked, in deference to them technically being on shift.

"So, I get grief. If anything happened to Jenny, I'd be out of my mind," Schanke said. "But this guy goes and starts setting up accidents for the women that just happened to look like her, so they die, and… what? What does he get out of it?"

Stonetree shook his head, not understanding any better than his detective. "I don't know. Maybe he needed to share his misery. You can feel bad for the two we didn't catch in time, but tonight? You stopped him from going after anyone else. Between the case notes and his breakdown when he was brought in for questioning, it will be a quick trial."

"I hope so. Now, I'm going to get home before Jenny leaves for school and give her a hug."

"Great idea."


End file.
